Fyfk
Modern Semicolon does not reflect their true character story-wise and is more reminiscent of myself than anything! They are me; actual Semicolon has a different personality! ✞  PATHOLOGY  ✞ from the Ancient Greek roots of pathos, meaning "experience" or "suffering" and -logia, "study of" Semicolon / ⚲ / lawful evil crystal castles - suffocation style — Semicolon has the body type of a worm: lean, but squishy. fashion: coats, sweater vests, turtlenecks; warm-toned denim jackets, flannel cr. myself, probably tribe rain/night likes biology, astronomy, aroma of old books and reminiscing better times dislikes saudade — i long for something no longer here. you are light years away. gender nonbinary pronoun any age ??? philosophy order prosperity Semicolon likes to control resources. In a battle game, they will sabotage enemy assets if they feel insulted or bored. Their archetype is the Wanderer. residence Hyten agenda law-central heuristic + ?? conduct — Lawful, but evil; evil in that they place the well-being of themself above that of others. They are not a bad person, just "selfish" as they call it. Their highest interest is themself, though not for reasons pertaining to vanity. (Though, they do have great an ego. Hubris is their hamartia.) They do not want money, nor love nor beauty, not even to taste from the tree of Knowledge. They act in accord to their own path to self-actualization; they do what they must for self-preservation. The primal need to survive -- there is no we in I. It is not easy to balance what the world expects of them, to be a mutualistic member of this commensalist society, with how they intrinsically behave and who they are. Not to say they delight in using others, as they maintain their alliances for more than just loneliness and personal advancement. One of their biggest fears -- no, fear was not the right word, for they are not afraid -- concerns is that their utility will be lost, leading to their imminent disposal. The compulsion to workaholism is not so much for they enjoy work, but because productivity bandages their feeling of being a liability and burden. They work for others. They long to belong. They are paranoid of abandonment and like some recurrent tumour, attach still to those who have left. They have too much pride to ask for help and too little self-respect to voice objections, because a good little soldier should just "shut up and take it". They feel used, but there's nothing they can do about it. And, naturally withdrawn, they sing their anthems of anguish in tales and stories until all their songs have run away. They are eccentric, eclectic, pedantic, a bit neurotic and entirely bothersome; gnat-like in disposition, or that of a roach, or a rat. They will tear apart the semantics of your sentences for entertainment, or annoy you with no end to stimulate their hyperactive mind. Their eye for detail and quick wit are not used for good, but then they talk too much and are far too cruel to be considered "good". Trauma croons they are parasitic, an imp-bard at their worst emotionally abusive. They feel like their skin is nails and the air they breathe is poison, because everyone they meet they just hurt and hurt again. They are afraid it is rooted too deeply in them to extract, a pattern like the rhythm of their beating heart and the susurrus of their automatic lungs. They are imperfect and has accepted as much, almost. They do not welcome envy in their emotion, nor self-pity; those are a waste of their time of which they are very possessive of. They will their anger to extinguish because those who wish inflammation are not worth the energy to respond. What they do not do out of motivation to progress themself they do out of spite, just to prove to the world and themself that they are capable. Though not hateful, they think below neutral of individuals who contradict their values and principles. They mentally tally offences, and will drop a relationship if enough strikes have accumulated. They respect the opinions of others as long as they do not discriminate or exploit the vulnerable, but prefers not to speak out their own mouth ill of anyone. They are firm on that respect is earned and not given; they worship nothing and will continue not to do so. A share of their loyalty goes to their friends, but they are willing to service anyone who has a similar code of conduct to theirs. They do not like conflict, drama, and politics, and despise being forced to take sides, especially in a skirmish between allies. Pressuring them to do anything at all is a surefire way of souring their companionship. niche — They are meticulously clean but hopelessly disorganized. didnt inherit tribal abilities but works better at night. also perceives time differently "Privacy", while obsolete in the modern ages, is a standard they quietly defend. They respect personal boundaries and will honour rules set by others, as long as they agree with them. Being caught snooping in their possessions or "psychoanalyzing" will immediately dampen your relationship; they could've answered your questions directly without the invasion of personal space, and betraying their trust is not something they take lightly. Releasing confidential information under the intention of defamation, or general calumny, will bring you very close to the thin line between their patience and being a waste of their time. They are a dragon of business and etiquette. Their logic goes that if no return on investment could be gained, cutting that stock early would minimize loss. (Funny, isn't it? How they are so eager to drop ties but are so clingy?) They try to remain impartial and polite, even in the face of stress and conflict, and while distant they are not unfriendly. They say their 'please's and 'thank you's, make eye contact, and use the layman's term when guiding others around their way of thinking. They are very specific and systematic, refusing to skim over written contracts in part as due regard to mutual assent and because they hate being cheated. Yet, they are keen on loopholes and will either amend or exploit them; out of this awareness they construct their own contracts air-tight. If they are not well acquainted with a particular dragon, or have some reason to dislike them, they will be especially critical of their compliance to the law. Their model of the law, anyway. story — origin unknown! ummmm born in New Possibility. possibly. lol intermission They are of the working class and a witness to Hyten; they blend in, nearly, reading newsletters in a cafe's farthest seat, black on white waltzing on their glass-lenses. They walk swiftly, as swiftly as the city's denizens, though their legs aren't quite long enough and it strains to do so; they speak of the principles of economics and consumer price index but they do not understand the string of words of which they weave; and, even so, they are in no social position to commentate. They blend in, nearly, if their visage fell on blind eyes. At least the ambiance is nice. other — :- They like the games Spore and Minecraft. They have no time to play anymore, but both and their respective soundtracks are very relaxing for them. :- They drink their coffee pitch black. No sugar, no cream. diplomacy — Apologies for any coincidences in name. I'm entertaining the idea of opening to RPs, but I'm not sure yet... Lucidity: Wistful. Lucidity was Semicolon's best friend in junior high, but they have since parted. They regret being toxic to her and wishes they could take back everything bad they've ever done. Lucid helped Semicolon through their brief lapse into Chaos and they will forever be grateful; they owe their life to her. gallery — cr. cr. cr. cr. cr.